SOMETHING THAT HEAL YOUR HEART
by aichisan
Summary: Jadi, kalau kau mencintainya kau harus bisa juga melepaskannya? Cinta tak harus memiliki, begitukah? Asalkan orang yang kita cintai bahagia, benarkah? Lucu sekali. Sangat menggelikan. Apa kemudian aku tidak boleh bahagia juga? Mengapa cinta itu malah berbalik menyaktiku?
1. Chapter 1

**SOMETHING THAT HEAL YOUR HEART**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Warn: Typo(s), OOC, Crack Pair (maybe), POV, RnR**

 **Yosh!, minna-san happy reading semoga suka dan semoga tidak mengecewakan hehehe :***

 _-Momoi POV-_

 _Aku iri dengan mereka yang merasakan kebahagiaan cinta. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menangis karena cinta. Apa stetment orang orang kalau cinta itu hanya indah diawal itu suatu kenyataan? Yah, bagaimanapun itu terjadi padaku._

 _Jadi, kalau kau mencintainya kau harus bisa juga melepaskannya? Cinta tak harus memiliki, begitukah? Asalkan orang yang kita cintai bahagia, benarkah? Lucu sekali. Sangat menggelikan. Apa kemudian aku tidak boleh bahagia juga? Mengapa cinta itu malah berbalik menyaktiku? Hebatnya lagi orang yang menyakitiku seakan tidak merasa bersalah._

" _Bukankah semua orang memiliki rasa kagumnya tersendiri? Kenapa hanya aku yang disalahkan? Bukankah ini lucu ketika kau berbuat baik kepada seseorang, kemudian orang itu menyangka kau mencintainya. Dia hanya terlalu geer. Makanya jangan salah paham"._

' _Jangan salah paham' yaa.. aku ingin tertawa rasanya…_

 _Setelah dia datang membawa cinta, kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan luka. Apa itu hobi laki laki?_

 _Aku pernah berharap kalau aku membuat dadanya disesakkan akan rindu, kemudian tidak bisa tidur dimalam hari karena memikirkan ku. Tapi hebatnya kata katanya membakar semua keindahan yang sudah kita lalui. Lalu apa maksud semua ini? Dia membalaskan keseriusan cintaku dengan permainan hati. Aku hanyalah bualan baginya. Cinta itu sakit!. Aku benci dirinya yang membuatku benci akan mencintai_

* * *

-SMU TEIKO-

"Dai-chan…" Momoi menghampiri Aomine yang sedang tertidur dimejanya. Ini sudah jam istirahat, perut Momoi sudah lapar sekalai. Dia begitu malas pergi sendiri ke kantin. Tapi, Aomine susah sekali dibangunin

"Heeeeh, aku tidak lapar. Pergi saja sendiri Satsuki" katanya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam lengan berototnya.

"Momoi-saaaaaan!"

"Eh? Ki-chan? Nande?"

Kise menghampiri Momoi yang duduk didepan meja Aomine. Model berambut kuning ini berencanana mengajak Momoi makan siang. "Mau nggak?"

"hmmm.. baiklah"

Mereka mengambil pesanan makan siangnya kemuadian duduk dimeja pojok. Untung masih ada meja yang kosong. Seperti biasa, kantin ramainya bukan main. lambung lambung selalu meronta minta diisi siang siang begini. Kalau yang bawa bekal beberapa ada yang memakannya di atap sekolah. Biasanya kebanyakan orang yang pacaran.

"Memangnya harus makan siang bersama Aominecchi?" Tanya Kise sambil memakan roti isinya.

"Yah, aku satu kelas dengannya, jadi gampang ngajak Dai-chan dari pada yang lain"

"Gampang? Aku rasa gak gitu. Sudahlah, dari pada susah ngajak Aominecchi, mending sama aku aja kan Momoi?" mendengar itu, Momoi diam sejenak.

"Ki-Chan sedikit aneh belakangan ini…" Momoi berhenti menyuapi ramen ke mulutnya. Ekspresi wajahnya heran. Dia menebak nebak maksud Kise. Akhir akhir ini Kise sedikit aneh memang. Dia sedikit lebih perhatian dari biasanya. Dia selalu kekelas Momoi saat jam istirahat. Kalaupun Momoi sudah ke kantin besama Aomine, dia akan cepat menyusulnya dan duduk betiga disana. Dan seperti biasa, mengganggu dengan sikap dan suara berisik khasnya.

"Aneh gimana?" Kise nyengir sambil menyeruput susu kemasannya.

"hmmm" Momoi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia tidak memberikan jawaban yang Kise minta.

Kise menuduk sebentar, ia mengocok ngocok kemasan susunya pelan kemudian tertawa sedikit melihat Momoi, "Apa kau mengira aku menyukaimu?" katanya dengan ekspresi nakal namun tatapanya serius, tapi senyum simpulnya tetap hadir menghiasi wajah model tampan ini.

"EEeehhh?" Momoi salah tingkah. Kemerah merahan pun timbul dibagian pipi atasnya.

"Ah! Ahahahahahahahaha" Kise yang melihat ekspresi wajah malu Momoi sontak tertawa, itupun menyebaban Momoi semakin malu. "Bercanda kok" sambung Kise sambil nyengir lagi.

"Ki-Chan!" Momoi sediit merengek kesal.

Kise meletakan susu kemasan yang sudah habis itu didepannya, mata cantiknya manatap Momoi dengan serius lagi. Dia memposisikan tubuhnya lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya dengan bersandar kepunggung kursi yang didudukinya.

"Kalau aku serius menyukaimu, bagamana Momoi-san?"

"E?"

TINGTOOOOOOOOONG, bel yang menandakan waktu istirahat sudah selasai berbunyi. Momoi menggeser kursinya kebelakang kemudian langsung berpamitan dengan Kise, "A.. ee.. eto.. sudah bel, aku duluan Ki-Chan.. dadaaah" Momoi langsung kabur, meninggalkan Kise yang belum sempat mecegahnya.

"Aaaah….. Momoi-san! Tung…. Aaaahh" Ucapnya kesal.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung Momoi tidak focus mendengarkan guru menjelaskan didepan. Dia mencoret coret buku tulisnya dengan kata kata acak, atau mengambar gambar yang aneh. Aomine yang duduk disebelahnya merasa heran. Biasanya Momoi selalu mendengarkan guru. Aomine yang sedari tadi masih menempelkan kepalanya dilengannya sendiri diatas meja pun perlahan menegakkan punggungnya. Dia menyobek kertas kecil dari buku tulisnya kemudian dibuat seperti bola kecil. Aomine menjentikkan kertas bola kecil itu kearah Momoi dan mengenai pipinya.

"Hem?" Momoi yang sedang melamun, sontak melihat kearah lemparan berasal.

"Kau kenapa Satsuki?" Tanya Aomine penasaran.

"Oh.. hehehe gak apa" Jawab Momoi mengelak.

"Hmmm" Aomine melirik kedepan mejanya, kemudian mengambil jaket dari tasnya. Ia seperti memasukkan sesuatu kedalam jaket club basketnya, membungkus benda itu dengan jaketnya kemudian memberikannya kepada Momoi.

Saat Momoi menerimanya, ada selembar kertas diatasnya bertuliskan _'Penghibur hati yang gundah'_. Dengan penasaran Momoi membukanya….

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" itu adalah majalah idola dewasa favorit Aomine.

"Ada apa Momoi-san?" Tanya sensei yang mengajar dikelas.

"e..eto.. maaf sensei, perutku sakit" Sensei yang mendengar jawabannya agak heran, "Kenapa tidak ke UKS?"

"Nggak apa sensei, disini aja"

Sensei kembali menerangkan pelajarannya. Sementara Aomine sibuk menutup mulutnya agar suara gelak tawanya tdak begitu terdengar. Momoi menatap tajam Aomine dengan kesal, "dasar, ahomine!" katanya pelan supaya tidak terdengar sensei.

Malam harinya setelah Momoi selesai mengerjakan PRnya, dia membuka hapenya. Baru sadar kalau ada satu pesan. Momoi membukanya _, 'Malam Momoi-san, sedang apa?_ ' bunyi pesan dari model berambut kuning yang sangat dikenalnya,

Momoi membalas pesan dari Kise _'Baru selesai membuat PR, ada apa Ki-Chan?'_

Drrrrtt, belom ada 2 menit hape Momoi sudah bergetar. Kise membalas pesannya _'Tidak ada, aku hanya merindukan perempuan berambut pink. Hehehe'_ membaca itu membuat pipi Momoi kembali merah. Tanpa ia sadari ada senyum yang tersimpul saat membacanya. Kemudian momoi menggelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak… tidak… tidak mungkin,_ batinnya.

Drrrrtt drrrttt drrrtt

"Hah" Momoi kaget karena Kise menelepon. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya, duduk dengan tegap, mengatur napas, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia heran sendiri dengan kelakuanya. Sambil menatap layar hapenya yang masih bergetar, Momoi menekan tombol hijau berlambangkan ganggang telepon itu.

"Moshi moshi"

"Momoi-san… lama sekali membalas pesanku" protes si rambut kuning dari hapenya.

"Go.. gomen…"

"Hanya itu?"

"Lalu apa lagi memangnya Ki-Chan?"

"Ah, tidak.. apa kau sudah mau tidur?"

"Tentu saja"

"Hmm, baiklah.. oyasumi Momoi-san"

"I..iya"

"Momoi-san?"

"Nande?"

"Aittakata!"

Tut, setelah berkata itu telepon pun terputus. Diatas kasur Momoi masih terpatung dengan hape yang masih tertempel ditelinganya padahal sudah dimatikan sambungan teleponnya oleh kise. Perlahan semburat merah kembali muncul dipipi Momoi. Dia merebahkan badannya dengan kaku kemudian meletakkan hape disampingnya. Momoi menutup matanya dengan lengannya seraya tersenyum, "Oyasumi' katanya pelan, entah apa maksudnya.

* * *

Keesokannya, Momoi berjalan lesu sendirian menuju SMU Teiko, saat hamper menuju gerbang, ada suara nyaring yang memanggilnya, "MOooomoiiiii-saaaaaaan"

Momoi menengok kebelakang, tepatnya kesumer suara.

"Ohayou Momoi-san" Sapa Kise dengan semangat, tapi tampaknya Momoi tidak semangat.

"Ohayou Ki-chan"

"Kok lesu? Apa karena Nggak bareng Aominecchi? Mana dia?"

"Entalah.."

"Aku tidak suka Momoi-san" Ucap Kise sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya kebelakang lehernya sambil terus berjalan disamping Momoi

"Eeh?"

"Aku lebih suka cewek berambut pink yang bersemangat tiap hari, dia sangat manis bukan?" kata Kise tanpa melihat kearah Momoi yang lagi lagi sudah salah tingkah. Kise tersenyum kemudian menarik tangan Momoi supaya dia lebih cepat berjalan. Kise menggenggamnya tanpa izin.

"Eeeee… Ki… Ki-chan"

Kise hanya pura pura tidak mendengar dan tetap memegang tangan Momoi.

Setelah sampai didepan dikelas 2-B Kise terus berjalan lurus , sedangkan Momoi belok kekanan untuk masuk kekelasnya itu. Momoi meletakkan tasnya diatas meja kemudian langsung duduk. Tidak lama kemudian Aomine datang tapi dia tidak langsung duduk di kursinya. Aomine duduk didepan meja Momoi, menatapnya sambil berkata, "Hei satsuki, kau pacaran dengan Kise?"

"Ti..tidak kok hehehehe" jawabnya sedikit salah tingkah. Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Momoi.

"Pffttt…" Aomine menutup mulutnya supaya tidak tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Dai-chan…" Ucapnya dengan nada manja. Momoi sedikit cemberut dan kesal.

"Hahahaha, kau… hahaha Satsuki,kau menyukainya yaaa?" Tebak Aomine iseng.

Blush, semburat merah kembali menghiasa diwajah Satsuki. Dia menunduk agar Aomine tidak melihatnya. Aomine berdiri dari kursi itu kemudian mengusap kepala Momoi.

"Tidak apa apa Satsuki, dia orang yang baik kok. Aku ini temanmu dari kecil ingat? Cerita saja kalau ada sesuatu" kata Aomine kemudian duduk dikursinya, Momoi hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabat dari kecilnya itu.

Jam istirahat pun tiba, kali ini Momoi membiarkan Aomine yang tidur dan pergi keluar. Baru keluar Momoi sudah melihat Kise yang hendak ke kelasnya. Kise tersenyum menyapa Momi.

"Yosh, Momoi-san, mau ke kantin?" Tanya Kise yang menghadang jalan Momoi. Kemudian matanya memandang ketangan Momoi yang memegang box makanan. Kise sedikit bertanya Tanya, tapi Momoi sudah mengajaknya, "A..aku bosan makan dikantin. Ayo ke atap aja"

Kise tersenyum, "Yees! Ayo ayoo" katanya bersemangat sambil sedikit melompat membalikkan badannya. Mereka pun pergi keatap.

"Haaah, yooosh.. duduk disini saja. Apa yang kau bawa itu Momoi-san?" Tanya Kise bawel seraya duduk sambil bersandar ke tembok.

"e..eto.. ini Bento"

"Waah asyikkkk, buat sendiri?"

Momoi mengangguk. Kise membuka kotak bekalnya kemudian sangat amat terdiam melihat isinya. Dia terus melihat kedalam kotak bekalnya tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. _'Oh tidak… ini bukan bento.. ini suatu kehancuran'_ batin Kise.

"Ada apa Ki-Chan?"

"Ah… ahahaha tidak ada. Ayo kita makan"

"Aku tidak lapar. Aku sengaja membawakannya untukmu. Silahkan dimakan semoga suka" kata Momoi dengan gembira.

Kise tersenyum hambar, lama lama senyumannya hilang kemudian ia hanya menatap kosong kearah Momoi. "A..aku akan memakannya dengan hati yang gembira" kata Kise dengan senyum mengerikan.

Kise mulai memakan bekal itu. Isinya adalah sosis yag tidak dipotong kecil kecil dan masih berminyak, nori dan nasinya kacau berantakan, pisang yang dipotong dua dan masih ada kulitnya, telur tidak matang, kemudan ada cabai bubuk yang ditebar diatasnya. Kise mamakannya sambil menahan tangis. Ia berharap bel masuk cepat berbunyi dan menyelamatkannya. Tapi apa daya, Momoi memperhatikannya terus sambil tersenyum bangga.

Kreek, pintu yang menjadi tempat masuk dari tangga ke atap itupun terbuka. Masuk gerombolan lelaki dengan rambut mereka yang berwarna warni. Melihat mereka wajah Kise berubah sumringah.

"Ahh, minna-san kochi kochi! Momoi-san membawa bekal.. kalian mau?" sahut Kise yang memanggil mereka.

Nampak dari tempat Kise duduk ia keheranan. Teman temannya itu tiba tiba berhenti. Saling melirik kemudian berebut kembali kepintu dengan ketakutan. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mereka yang menuruni tangga dengan terburu buru. Momoi mngerenyitkan dahinya, lalu melirik ke Kise.

"Mereka kenapa Ki-chan?"

"Oh, me…mereka … mungkin kebelet pipis masal"

"Hmm, yasudah. Habiskan yaa bekalnya Ki-chan"

"Ha… …. aku kenyang, saking kenyannya rasanya ingin mati"

"Tapi Ki-chan baru memakannya 3 suapan"

"Ee.. karna bakalmu ini mengeri… ah maksudku mengenyangkan karena saking enaknya, sungguh rasanya aku ingin mati, ah bukan! Aku ingin beli minum… Momoi-san tidak bawa minumkan?'

"Eh iya"

'Ah syukurlah aku selamat' batin Kise kemudian lekas berdiri dan agak sedikit terhuyung.

"Ki-Chan baik baik saja?" Kise mengangguk dan tersenyum, "ayo pergi".

* * *

(SKIP)

Seiring berjalannya waktu Momoi dan Kise semakin dekat. Kise seringkali menggoda Momoi dengan kata kata gombalnya. Setiap digombali Kise, Momoi hanya tersenyum malu malu dan sediit salah tingkah. Tapi lama kelamaan dia sudah terbiasa dan bahkan membalasnya sesekali. Dan saat Momoi membalas perkataan Kise, laki laki berambut kuning inipun senangnya bukan main. dia tersenyum sampai sampai matanya semakin sipit dan tentu saja ada semburat merah dipipinya.

Hari sabtu ini club basket SMA Teiko latihan. Semua tampak hadir tepat waktu dan berlatih sesuai intruksi kapten tim, Akashi. Ke enam pemain inti ini berlatih dengan penuh semangat. Kise dan Aomine melakukan pertandingan one-on-one atas keinginan Kise. Yap! Dia selalu menantangi Aomine. Tapi selalu saja kalah. Walaupun beberapa kali menang, itupun karena Aomine sudah lelah namun kise tetap memaksanya.

Setelah selesai latihan, pandangan Kise berkeliaran kemana mana. Ia melihat keseluruh ruang latihan ini. Mencari cari sosok dengan rambut pink panjang yang biasanya berdiri didekat Akashi tak menampakkan batang hidungnya dari tadi.

"Aominecchi…" Panggil Kise sambil mngelap keringatnyadengan handuk putih polos.

"Apa?"

"Momoi-san mana?"

"Tidak tahu"

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, coba cari kerumahnya Ryota" sahut Akashi yang mendengar percakapan mereka kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Momoi-san, Akashicchi?"

"Tidak tahu"

"Heummm" kise tampak cemberut dan kesal dengan teman satu tim nya ini.

Keesokan harinya saat jam istiahat sudah hadir, Kise berlari kecil menuju kelas Momoi. Dia berdiri didepan pintu sambil mencari cari sosok berambut pink yang dirinduinya. Tapi yang didapatinya hanyalah lelaki bekulit _tan_ , yang memandanginya sambil menyeringai.

"Cari siapa kau, Kise?"

"Aominecchi, Momoi-san tidak masuk kelas hari ini?" Tanya Kise sambil menghampiri Aomine yang sedang duduk dikursinya. Dia sedikit melirik keatas meja Aomine beberapa kali.

"Tidak.. dia bolos"

Kise tidak menanggapi, dia masih melihat sesuatu ang terbuka diatas meja Aomine.

"Apa yang kau lihat Kise? Ini makan siangku" Kata Aomine sambil menutup majalah 'kesukaan'nya itu.

"Ah.. jadi makan siang Aominecchi idol berdada besar ini"

"Haha, memangnya kau tidak suka? Inikan 'enak' "

"Huh, kalau ada Momo… Ah iya.. kemana Momoi-san tadi katamu?"

"B-O-L-O-S"

"Tidak mungkin"

"Kalau lakilaki yang mengajaknya mungkin saja kan? Dengan sedikit paksaan misalnya" kata Aomine memiringkan senyumannya.

Kise mendadak tidak tenang. Dia kembali ke kelasnya tanpa berpamitan dengan Aomine. Mengambil tasnya kemudi berlari keluar sekolah.

Tut….tut…tut… Kise menelepon Momoi tapi tidak diangkat. Dia terus berlari sambil menelepon Momoi. Setelah lelah mencari, Kise duduk dihalte bis masih mencoba menghubungin Momoi. Namun teleponnya tidak diangkat. Ia menarik napas panjang kemudian mencoba sekali lagi.

"Moshi Moshi" jawab dari seberang telepon suara perempuan yang agak parau.

"Kau dimana Momoi-san?!" Tanya Kise menggebu gebu.

"Eum.. Dirumah…"

"Haaaaaaahhh" Kise membuang napas panjang dan merasa lega.

Tut. Telepon langsung dimatikan oleh Kise. Bis pun sudah dating dia segera menaikinya.

Beberapa menit belalu, si model berambut kuning ini pun sudah tba di depan rumah seseorang. Ia memencet bel kemudian seseorang dengan masker dimulutnya membuakan pintu. Kise langsung memeriksa keadaaan tubuh si rambut pink ini.

"Ada apa Ki-chan?" Tanya Momoi dengan lesu dan heran.

"Kau tidak apa apa?"

"Aku hanya flue dan sedikit demam kok… memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, Aomnecchi mengatakan yang tidak tidak"

Momoi tertawa kecil kemudian mempersilahkan kise untuk duduk.

"Sudah minum obat?"

Momoi menunduk kemudian menggeleng. Orang tua Momoi berkerja. Sakit sakit begini dia sendirian dirumah. Kise diam. Dia hanya memandangi wajah lesu Momoi yang duduk didepanya.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang karena pait?" tebak Kise yang membuat Momoi mengangguk.

"Ah, payah… sudahlah. Lagi pula aku punya obat yang manis" kata Kise yag kemudian tersenyum.

"Mana?"

"Momoi-san memintanya sendiri kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

Kise bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mendekati Momoi yang duduk di depannya kemudian badannya menunduk agar kepalanya bisa sejajar dangan wajah Momoi. Kise melepaskan masker yang dari tadi menempel ddepan bibir Momoi. Sambil berbisik, "lekas sembuh" dia memegang lekuk wajah Momoi kemudian mencium bibirnya. Momoi membelalakan matanya tapi Kise menutup mata cantiknya itu. Dia memberikan ciuman manis dan lembut sebgai terapi pengobatan untuk Momoi yang terserang Flue. Selang beberapa detik ia memberi jarak antara wajahnya dengan Momoi. Tampak semburat merah dipipi Momoi. Kise kembali duduk disofa.

"Ki-Chan…" Momoi memegang bibirnya. Kise hanya ternyum.

"Bagaimana kalau Ki-chan tertular flue ku?"

"Yaa… gentian dong hahaha" Canda Kise.

"Ki-chan baka!" Momoi melempar kise dengan kotak tissue yag ada diatas meja.

Kise manangkisnya dengan cepat sambil tertawa melihat respon Momoi.

"Aku tidak suka melihat cewek yang kusuka mukanya jelek karena sakit" Goda Kise.

"Tapi, kau akan jauh lebih jelek dari pada aku kalau sakit. Dan aku tidak suka kalau orang yang kusukai sampai sakit karena diriku" Jawab Momoi tanpa sadar apa yang dia katakan. Kise yang ngeh kemudian terdiam, mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena keget mendengar apa yng momoi katakan. Pipinya sedikit merah.

Momoi yang sadar akan kata katanya kemudian mnutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Melihat Kise yang masih diam karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang Momoi katakan membuatnya semkin malu. Momoi mnutup mukanya dengan bantal, kemudan berlari kekamarnya , membanting pintu dengan keras dan menguncinya.

'Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?' bantin Momoi.

.

.

.

.

TBC yah~

Chapter 2 Soon

Arigatou


	2. SOMETHING THAT HEAL YOUR HEART (chap2)

**SOMETHING THAT HEAL YOUR HEART**

 **-Chapter 2-**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Warn: Typo(s), OOC, Crack Pair (maybe), POV, Alur Flashback, RnR**

 **Nah, sekedar ngingetin lagi, ini alurnya bolak balik yaa (Flashback) jangan bingung yaaa. Biar gak bingung, klo bagian POV itu alur majunya. Klo yang pake sudut pandang org ke-3 itu kisah alur mundurnya(flashback).**

 **Ngertikan? Ngerti lah yaaa**

 **Happy Reading, hope u like it**

-Momoi POV-

Sudah beberapa hari ini Ki-chan tidak menghubungku. Pesanku yang kukirim via hape pun dibalasnya dengan singkat. Tidak seperti biasanya. Apa dia bosan bersamaku. Padahal kami belum resmi pacaran. Walaupun sudah sebulan ini kami dekat. Aku takut… kalau dia benar benar bosan denganku bagaimana…

"Satsuki… aku lapar" Temanku si rambut biru tua ini tiba tiba berdiri disampingku yang sedang melamun. Tumben sekali dia lapar dijam istirahat. Biasanya hanya dengan melihat majalah 'favorit'nya dia langsung kenyang. Ah, si Ahomine ini.

"Aku gak selera Dai-chan"

"Hmmm.." Dia agak sedikit kecewa dengan responku, lalu menambahkan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak ingin ku jawab., "Kenapa Kise sudah jarang kesini ya? Biasanya dia selalu datang jam segini kan, Satsuki?"

"Heuhh, mana aku tahu Dai-chan"

"Aha! Kau berantem dengannya kah Satsuki?" dia menggodaku, tapi aku benci dengan candaannya.

"Tidak…. Tidak…"

Dai-chan yang penasaran kemudian duduk di kursi didepan mejaku. Dia berpangku tangan kemudian menatapku dengan curiga, "Akhir akhir ini kulihat kau punya hobi baru, kau suka melamun Satsuki. Kau kenapa?"

 _Sreek_ , aku menggeser kursiku kebelakang, bangkit, kemudian menarik lengan Dai-chan, "Aku lapar..ayo kekantin" Dai-chan mengikutiku diibelakang.

Sampai dikantin, kita yang sudah memegang nampan makanan harus berdiri tanpa tau mau duduk dimana. Ramai sekali….

"Aomine-kun" Tetsu-kun menyapa Dai-chan. Dia juga membawa makanannya.

"Kau duduk dimana Tetsu? Bareng ya"

Testu-kun mengangguk, dia berjalan didepan kemudian kami mengikutinya dibelakang menuju mejanya. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah Dai-chan yang berjalan dibelakangnya sontak menabrakkan nampan makananku ke punggung besarnya. Tapi, pelan. Jadi tidak tumpah.

"Ada apa sih Dai-chan?"

Dia menarik lenganku agar aku berdiri sejajar dengannya, Tetsu-kun sudah duduk dimeja yang kami tuju. Disana ramai, banyak rambut pria dengan warnanya yang berbeda beda. Dai-chan tertawa mengejek, "Ah. Coba lihat siapa yang duduk disana, Satsuki.. Pangeranmu?" dia berbisik sambil matanya menuju ke model berambut kuning yang sedang lahap memakan makanannya.

Kami melanjutkan langkah kami kesana. Aku sedikit gugup. Karena sudah beberpa hari tidak komunkasi dengan Ki-chan. Aku senang melihatnya tapi jantungku berdebar kencang.

Kami berdua duduk disana dan menyapa semuanya. Tanpa melihat Ki-chan aku langsung memakan makannku.

"Ah… Momoi-san….. aittakataaaa" Kata Ki-chan didepan semuaya. Ah, dia memang orang yang gampang mengekspresikan emosinya. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Teman teman yang lain sedikit tertawa mengejek kami.

"Kise-kun, Momoi-san tidak merindukanmu" Sahut Tetsu-kun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Momoi-san sepertinya agak mual mendengarkan ucapanmu Kise" Tambah Midorima.

"Eh, benarkah Momoi-san?" Tanya Ki-chan agak cemberut.

"Iyaa…." Jawabku singkat. Aku jengkel dengan sifatnya. Dia sudah jarang berkomunikasi lewat hape denganku. Dia juga jarang untuk menemuiku dikelas. Lalu tiba tiba mengucapkan kata rindu. Menyebalkan. Walaupun sebenarnya aku senang mendengar itu darinya.

"Eeeehhh… kejamnya.."

Mendengar itu aku langsung protes, "Ki-chan lebih kejam!" kataku kesal dengan nada manja. Teman teman yang duduk disana langsung melihat kearahku. Menunggu nunggu apa lagi yang akan ku ucapkan. Mereka tampak penasaran. Aku yang merasa tidak enak, menyeruput susu strawberry kemasan kemudian mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Akashi-kun..apa nanti ada kegiatan club?"

"Ya, sehabis pulang sekolah. Apa kau lupa?"

"Ah, bukan.. tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa hadir"

"Kau mau kemana Satsuki? Kise kan akan hadir, kau tidak bisa membolos untuk kencan dengannya" Sahut Dai-chan sambil _nyengir_. Sontak semuanya pun tampak _nyengir_ juga mendengar perkataan Dai-chan. Ah dia suka sekali mengejekku. Aku melirik Ki-chan sedikit. Dia hanya menunduk sambil mengaduk aduk kuah mie nya. Seperti pura pura tidak dengar.

"Bu… bukan… hari ini ibuku pulang cepat. Dia ingin aku menemaninya ke rumah sakit untuk periksa kesehatan"

"Eeee… Momoi-san boong yaaa" Canda Murasakibara dengan mata sayunya. Aku semakin salah tingkah. Padahal memang benar aku ingin menemani ibuku. Aku mendengar Ki-chan membuang napasnya panjang, menengadahkan kepalanya kemudian melihat kearahku.

"Kau ingin Kencan denganku Momoi-san?" Tanyanya dengan nada nakal sedikit mengejek.

Aku semakin salah tingkah. Apalagi ditambah tawa yang lain yang ikut menggodaku karena pertanyaan Ki-chan.

"Kau tidak kuizinkan bolos latihan hanya untuk kencan, Ryota" Kata Akashi-kun yang membuat suasana kembali normal.

"Aku bercanda Akashicchi"

Aku tersenyum hambar. Dia sering kali bercanda sampai aku bingung mana dari ucapannya yang serius. Apa orang ini benar benar menyukaiku seperti apa yang lidahnya katakan. Akhir akhir ini dia membuatku ragu akan perasaannyaa.

* * *

-Momoi's House-

"Tapi, kau akan jauh lebih jelek dari pada aku kalau sakit. Dan aku tidak suka kalau orang yang kusukai sampai sakit karena diriku" Jawab Momoi tanpa sadar apa yang dia katakan. Kise yang _ngeh_ kemudian terdiam, mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena keget mendengar apa yng Momoi katakan. Pipinya sedikit merah.

Momoi yang sadar akan kata katanya kemudian mnutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Melihat Kise yang masih diam karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang Momoi katakan membuatnya semakin malu. Momoi menutup mukanya dengan bantal, kemudan berlari kekamarnya , membanting pintu dengan keras dan menguncinya.

 _Tok..tok..tok…_ "Momoi-san…. Momoi-san…." Kise menggedor kamar Momoi. Tapi Momoi masih saja menutup mukanya dengan bantal sambil tiduran. Ia benar benar malu dengan apa yang diucapkannya pada Kise.

Karena Momoi tidak membukakan pintu, Kise pun menyerah.

"Arigatou Momoi-san…" Katanya lembut sambil tersenyum. Kise senang bisa mendengar itu dari Momoi. Karena sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mendengarnya. Momoi yang mendengar itu membuka wajahya dari bantal yang dari tadi menutupinya. Dia tersenyum senang dan malu. Momoi masih belum berani melihat Kise, Dia hanya tiduran dikasurnya, mengurung diri dikamar. Sampai Kise berkata, "Aku tidak sabar menunggumu disekolah. Lekaslah sembuh Momoi-san. Byebyee, aku pulang yaa"

Setelah terdengar pintu rumahnya ditutup dan suara pagar yang dibuka kemudian ditutup kembali. Momoi keluar dari kamarnya. Mengintip Kise dari jendela. Kise belum beranjak dari depan pagar itu. Dia melihat Momoi yang mengintipnya dari kaca jendela. Kise melambaikan sebelah tangannya dia berpamitan kemudian tersenyum kearah Momoi. Setelah dia melihat Momoi mengangguk kise pun pergi dari sana.

Musim Semi hadir dengan keindahannya. Membawa bunga bunga cantik yang turut menghiasi kota ini. Apalagi ditambah kehadiran bunga cantik berwarna pink dan putih ini. Si Sakura yang dikagumi beberapa orang dibelahan dunia, terutama dinegeri asalnya. Setelah melewati pembelajaran disekolah yang membosankan. Iiburan yang ditunggupun tiba. GOLDEN WEEK. Liburan terpanjang dalam setahun. Liburan ini menambah alasan kenapa musim semi itu indah sekali. Selain itu, suhunya yang hangat dan tidak terlalu panas ini membuat orang orang betah untuk keluar rumah. Pergi kencan atau liburan bersama keluarga adalah pilihan yang paling banyak diambil orang orang. Soal PR yang dikasih sensei? Bukan waktunya untuk memikirkannya sekarang.

Hari ini Kise menunggu Momoi distasiun kereta. Mereka hendak pergi bersama kesuatu tempat di Jepang. Momoi belum tahu kemana tujuan mereka. Tapi kise bilang 'rahasia' pokoknya tempat yang indah.

"Momoi-chan!" Panggil Kise yang sudah menunggunya. Kise melambaikan tangannya supaya Momoi bisa melihatnya. Momoi menghampiri Kise. Lelaki berambut kuning ini memang pantas menjadi model. Dia sangat modis. Momoi saja sampai terluluhkan hatinya. Kise benar benar tampan hari ini.

"Ki-chan, kita kemana?"

"Ayoo, ketempat yang mirip seperi mu" Jawab Kise sambil menarik lengan Momoi untuk masuk kekereta.

Perjalanan 20menit dengan kereta membawa mereka kesebuah taman. Taman yang terkenal di Jepang ini. Tempat wisata favorit saat musim semi. Dimana sakura sakura indah menghiasi dikedua sisi taman ini. Momoi tidak begitu terkejut melihat pemandangan ini. Karena tentu saja dia sudah pernah kesini. Bagaimana tidak ini adalah salah satu tempat wisata favoritt. Ueno Park.

"Apanya yang mirip denganku, Ki-chan?" Tanya Momoi yang berjalan pelan mengikuti irama langkah Kise yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Sakura pinknya… mirip dengan rambut pink mu" Jawab Kise sambil mlihat kearah kirinya yang mana banyak bunga sakura.

Momoi hanya diam saja. Walaupun sudah pernah ke Ueno Park, tempat ini tetaplah indah dan tidak membosankan. Bunga bunga cantik sakuranya tetap memanjakan mata setiap pemandang. Mereka berdua duduk disalah satu kursi disana.

Momoi tampak tersenyum melihat lihat sakura. Taman itu ramai. Banyak orang lalu lalang menikmati indahnya musim semi disini. Kalau Kise malah asik memandangi perempuan cantik yang tersenyum dari tadi yang kini duduk disebelahnya.

"Cantiknyaaaaa" Komen Momoi dengan perasaan gembira.

"Benar.. cantik.." Sahut Kise yang masih memandangi Momoi.

Momoi melihat kearah Kise, "Aku atau sakuranya?" Tanya Momoi yang membuat Kise memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat pohon sakura yang berdiri tegak beberapa meter dari mereka.

Wajah Kise sedikit kemerahan, "Sa..sakuranya…" Ucapnya kemudian melihat kearah Momoi lagi,"Kau juga.. tapi lebih sedkit hehe" Tambahnya.

Momoi tertawa, "Tentu saja!" Kise langsung melihat kearahnya yang begitu percaya diri. Mereka tertawa bersamaan.

"AAaaaaaaa KISE RYOTA! Simodel itu kan?" Tiba tiba tiga remaja perempun menghampiri Kise yang sedang duduk dikursi bersama Momoi. Mereka mengenggam hape ditangannya masing masing.

"E..eehehehe.. hai" Sapa Kise ramah.

Salah satu dari ketiga remaja itu memberikan hapenya kepada Momoi, "Tolong fotokan kami" ucapnya.

"Ba..baiklah" Kata Momoi sedikit tidak rela. Mereka bedua pun berdiri. Kise berdiri diantara ketiga remaja itu. Sedangkan Momoi mengambilkan fotonya. Sekitar 2 kali jepret. Belom ada 5 menit datang lagi segerombolan remaja remaja. Ada yang meminta tanda tangan Kise atupun foto bersama. Momoi yang berada disana tergeser geser hingga kebelakang. Sosok Kise yang terkenal ramah ini tentu saja meladeni fans fansnya.

Ekspresi wajah Momoi kecewa. Dia berada dibarisan terbelakang dari orang orang yang mengerubungi Kise. Melihat itu dia pun kesal dan meninggalkan Kise yang sibuk bersama fansnya.

Momoi pergi mengitari taman itu sendirian. Di melihat lihat sekitar. Saat ditemuinya ada stand ice cream, Momoi pun mendekatinya. Dia memesan ice cream cone 3 tingkat berbeda rasa tiap scoopnya. Kemudian duduk lagi dikursi kosong terdekat dari stand ice cream itu.

' _Payah, dia yang mengajakku jalan… dia yang membuatku sendirian'_ gerutu Momoi sambil memakan ice creamnya. Wajahnya masih kesal. Dia mengerutkan alisya sambil menikmati ice cream conenya. Tiba tiba datang seorang yang berpostur tinggi merebut ice cremnya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ki-chan!" Momoi tampak masih marah. Apalagi Kise menggambil ice creamnya.

"Jangan makan sendirian dong"

"Loh, bukannya Ki-chan sedang sibuk. Sudah sana.. aku ingin sendiri" Ucap Momoi yang ngambek

"Tidak mau" Kise malah bersandar di pundak Momoi.

"iiiiiiihhh" Momoi yang masih kesal langsung menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari Kise.

Kise hanya diam saja melihat respon Momoi. Kemudian dia menggeserkan badannya untuk lebih dekat lagi. Momoi kembali menjauh. Saat kise ingin geser lagi, Momoi berdiri dan meningalkannya. Kise mengikutinya dibelakang. Momoi jalan sedikit lebih cepat. Tapi langkah kaki Kise lebih besar.

Kise menggoda Momoi dengan menyenggol nyenggol pelan lengan Momoi dengan sikunya. Kemudian merangkul Momoi. Kemudian ia mendekatkan sisa ice cream ke hidung Momoi. Sontak Momoi kesal, beberapa kali ia mendorong pelan Kise agar menjauh darinya.

"Ki-chan ngapain sih?!"

Kise hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai isyarat kata 'tidak tahuu' kemudian mereka kembali berjalan lagi. Momoi masih saja ngambek dengan kise. Kise memainkan hapenya sebentar. Membuka aplikasi kameranya kemudian mensetting kamera depan. Ia melihatkan hape itu kepada Momoi. Tampak wajah kesal Momoi di hape Kise karena Kise mengatifkan kamera depan hapenya.

"Lihat.. lihat.. gadis ini tampak lebih manis saat cemberut ya?" Goda Kise sambil tertawa. Momoi memukul pudaknya. Agak kemerahan pipi Momoi saat itu. Dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kise dibelakang. Momoi kira kalau Kise ada dibelakangnya. Saat ia membalikan badan karena Kise tak kunjung mengejarnya, ia heran. Momoi tak melihat sosok berambut kuning yang dikenalinya disekitarnya. Dia terkejut. _'Ki-chan mana….. kok hilang…'_ batin Momoi sedikit takut. Dia berhenti ditengah jalan. Pandangannya mengitari taman itu . mencari cari sesorang dengan rambut kuning diantara banyaknya orang yang lalu lalang disana.

Dia putus asa. Dia kembali duduk dikursi terdekat yang ia temui. Memainkan hapenya untuk menelepon Kise tapi tidak diangkat. Momoi mulai cemas. Matanya kembali menyoroti orang orang yang berjalan didepannya.

 _Sreet_ , ada sebuah buket bunga muncul secara tiba tiba didepannya. Momoi yang heran kemudian menengok kebelakang. Saat menengok kebelakang tepat ada wajah Kise dekat sekali den wajahnya. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan jarak begitu dekat.

"Maaf yaa" bisik Kise kemudian tersenyum. Kise berjalan kedepan Momoi yang masih duduk. Dia memberikan bunga itu. Momoi mengambilnya.

"Kenapa Ki-chan begitu mudah menemukanku? Sedangkan aku kesusahan mencarimu" Tanya Momoi cemberut yang lega kalau Kise tidak meninggalkannya pulang.

"Hmm, tentu saja. Mataku ada sensor khusus yang bisa langsung menemukan orang yang kusuka" Katanya santai dengan bangga.

"Ki-chan dari mana?" Tanya Momoi yang amrahnya sudah reda. Kise duduk disebelah Momoi.

"Membelikan bunga untuk sakura yang sedang ngambek….."

Momoi tertawa kecil, "Habis,Ki-chan yang mengajakku kemudian Ki-chan meninggalkanku"

"Yah, maaf ya.. saat kulihat Momoi-san pergi tadi, aku langsung mengejarmu. Agak susah melepaskan diri dari segerombolan perempuan disana. Maafkan aku Momoi-san" Kata Kise yang menyesal.

Momoi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum melihat buket bunga yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Ini pertama kali kau mendapat bunga dari seseorang Momoi-san?" Tanya Kise yang heran karena melihat tingkah Momoi yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari bunga itu.

"Eh" Semburat merah muncul dipipi Momoi.

"Ah benar ternyata hhahaha"

Mereka berdua diam sejenak. Kemudian Kise mendapatkan ide.

"Momoi-san! Lihat! Anak itu lucu sekali dia memakai pakaian kucing" Seru Kise sambil menunjuk kearah kanannya.

Momoi yang mendengar itu Nampak penasaran dan menengok kearah kanan sesuai pemberitahuan Kise. Tapi sebelum Momoi menengok kekanan, Kise dengan cepat mendekatkan pipinya dekat dengan wajah Momoi. Sangat dekat. Jadi saat Momoi melihat kesamping, bibirnya mencium pipi Kise. Dan cup!.

"Ahaaaa…." Kise membetulkan posisi duduknya seperti semula. Ia merasa bangga karena idenya berjalan lancar. Padahal wajah Momoi sudah merah. Kise melirik Momoi kemudian terenyum, "Kau belum mengucapkan terimakasi kan Momoi-san? Hehehe"

"Yosh… ayo jalan jalan lagi" Ajak Kise kemudian langsung berdiri.

* * *

Momoi's POV

-SMU Teiko-

"Dah Dai-chan… aku duluan ya" ucapku sambil menyandang tas dan keluar dari kelas.

"Ya, Satsuki. Hati hati"

Aku menelusuri lorong lorong sekolah untuk menuju gerbang dan pulang jalan kaki sendirian. Biasanya aku pulang _bareng_ Dai-chan. Tapi dia latihan club basket. Aku yang menejer club basker Teiko memang seharusnya hadir, tapi aku tidak bisa karena harus segera pulang. Lagi pula aku sudah meminta izin kepada Akashi-kun.

"Momoi-saaaaaan!"

 _Ah suara itu…_ aku mendengar langkahnya yang berlari mengejarku dari belakang.

"Ki-chan tidak latihan?"

"heumhhh.." dia mengatur napas sejenak, "Yah, hari ini aku ada pemotretan mendadak. Kalau aku tidak datang, aku melanggar perjanjian kontrak karena fotografer bilang akan diterbitkan dua hari lagi majalahnya. Aah mendadak sekali bukan?"

Aku diam saja.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji dengan Akashicchi, aku akan latihan double sebagai pengganti hari ini"

Kami berdua pun diam.

"Ki-chan?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa sekarang jarang menghubungiku?" Tanyaku to-the-point yang ingin mendengar jawaban langsung darinya. Dia diam dulu. Menunduk sebentar kemudian membenarkan tali sandang tasnya agar lebih nyaman.

"Aku… kebetulan akhir akhir ini jadwal pemotretanku penuh"

"Lalu? Tidak ada waktu bahkan 3 menit untuk menghubungiku?"

Dia diam lagi.

"Yah, entahah. Aku lelah selesai pemotretan. Bahkan sampai rumah aku langsung tidur, besoknya sekolah, kamis, jumat, sabtu latihan. Kadang minggu ada pertandingan persahabatan"

"Hal itu tidak perlu Ki-chan beri tahu padaku. Aku ini manajer basket Teiko. Aku mengetahuinya"

Kami berdua hening lagi. Kemudian Ki-chan pamit berpisah jalan denganku. Karena arah rumah kami berbeda. Kami hanya jalan bersama sampai halte bus.

Seminggu kemudianpun, Kise tidak pernah menghubungiku. Disekolah juga jarang menampakan diri didepanku. Dia lebih sering berada dikelasnya. Tapi kurasa dia bukan menghindar dariku. Karena kalau kami bertemu dia selalu menyapaku seperti biasa. Hari ini aku bosan sekali disekolah. Dai-chan pergi kekantin bersama Kagami. Aku pergi keatap sendiri sambil membawa jus orange. Saat tiba disana aku melihat Midorima-kun dan Murasakibara-kun yang sedang duduk. Murasakibara-kun sedang memegang cemilan dan didepannya banyak makanan kecil lainnya. Sedangkan Midorima-kun membenarkan kacamatanya lalu memegang patung lumba lumba berwarna coklat ukurannya kecil. Ah kupikir itu pasti item keberuntungannya hari ini.. Mereka berdua tampak asyik mengobrol . aku menghampirinya.

"Yosh.. Minna" sapaku kemudian duduk diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau sedang apa disini Momoi-san?" Tanya Midorima yang menggeser duduknya agar aku lebih lapang.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bosan dikantin"

"Heum… Momochin" Murasakibara yang masih mengunyah cemilannya itu memangilku.

"Hmm?"

"Momochin sudah berpacaran dengan Kisechin?"

 _Degh.._ aku benci pertanyaan ini.

"Ti..tidak kenapa?"

"Kemarin saat pulang latihan, aku dan Mursakibara melihat Kise"

"Ya, Kisechin bersama gadis lain. Tampaknya dia seorang model juga"

"Mungkin saja itu temannya kan Murasakibra-kun?"

"hm.. tapi gadis itu memegang tangan Kisechin.. kurasa teman tidak semesra itu. Benarkan Midochin"

Aku diam saja mendengar kedua laki laki bertubuh besar ini menebak nebak.

"Ah! Kudengar Kisechin kemarin baru saja menyatakan perasaanya pada seorang perempuan" Murasakibara-kun mencoba mengingat ingat.

sakit.. entah benda tajam apa yang menghantam hatiku. Kise memang sering mengatakan dia menyukaiku. Tapi dia tidak pernah benar benar menyatakannya secara serius. Aku takut bertanya lebih lagi… aku takut… takut….. tapi….

"Si..siapa?" kataku dengan jantung yang berdetak dengan kencang.

"Hmm.. Entahlah. Menurut yang kudengar seorang model juga. Mungkin yang kemarin kita lihat itu Midochin"

"Memangnya kau tau gossip itu dari siapa?"

"Dari Kurochin, dia menceritakannya padaku saat latihan kemarin"

 _Cukup..cukup.. jangan sebut namanya lagi. Hatiku sudah cukup sakit kalau begini. Berhenti membicaraknnya…. Ku mohon.._

"Makanya aku Tanya. Apa Momochin sudah pacaran dengan Kisechin"

Aku berdiri dari sana. Meninggalkan dua raksaksa itu tanpa berpamitan. Hatiku sakit. Ini lebih dari rasa cemburu. Ini seperti sebuah kemarahan.

 _Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Murasakibra-kun? Tetsu-kun, kau tidak menyebar gossip belakakan?_ Semua pertanyaan muncul satu persatu dibenakku. Ah pusing rasanya. Aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Jadi, maksud dari tingkahnya yang tiba tiba tidak menghubungiku lagi karena dia dapat perempuan lain?

 _Lalu apa maksud kata katanya yang bilang menyukaiku?_ Ah kepalaku pusing memikirknnya.

Aku berjalan cepat menuruni tangga. Tapi rasanya…. Kepalaku pusing…

Pusing… pusing… pu…

"Haaaaaaaaaah"

 _Grebb_ , aku hamper terjatuh dari tangga. Kalau tidak ada orang yang langsung memagang kedua lenganku. Mataku masih terpejam. Aku perlahan membuka mataku.

"Momoi-san baik baik saja?"

Kenapa dia? Kenapa malah dia yang muncul didepanku disaat aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku melepaskan tangannya yang memegang kedua lenganku. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahku darinya. Aku mendengar dia memanggil manggil namaku.

"Momoi-san…. Momoi-san…." Aku terus berjalan menuju kelas dan mengacuhkan panggilannya. Saat sampai didepan pintu kelas aku merasa tidak enak badan untuk mengikuti pelajaran kali ini. Kakiku menyeret badanku untuk pergi ke UKS. Aku membuka pintunya, kuhiraukan pertanyaan sensei yang menjaga UKS saat itu. Aku merebahkan badanku dikasur itu secara kasar. Tidak ingin mendengar dan melihat apa pun. Bahkan kalau bisa, aku ingin amnesia secepatnya.

"Satsuki… Satsuki…"

Seorang menggoncangkan tubuhku. _Ah aku ketiduran_. Tapi suara yang berat ini sepertinya adalah orang yang kukenal.

"hmmm" aku mengucek kedua mataku seraya duduk dikasur itu,

"Kau tidak apa apa? kau sakit?"

Aku menggeleng.

"kau kenapa Satsuki?"

Aku menggeleng lagi. Aku mlihat Dai-chan memegang tasku. Dia sudah meyandang tasnya. Sepertinya ini sudah jam pulang sekolah.

Aku mengambil tasku dari genggaman Dai-chan,"Pulang yuk" . aku beranjak dari kasur itu. Keluar dari ruang UKS meninggalkan Dai-chan yang masih heran. Tapi, kemudian dia segera menyusulku.

Kami berjalan menuju halte bus. Aku masih enggan bercerita dengan Dai-chan. _Maafkan aku Dai-chan_.

* * *

Hari ini club basket latihan. Pelatih menginstrukskan pemainnya untuk bertanding. Pemain ini dibagi menjadi 2. Tim A ada Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Ki-chan dan dua pemain cadangan. Tim B ada Murasakibra-kun, Kagamin, Tetsu-kun dan dua pemain cadangan yang lain. Dai-chan tidak ikut pertandingan ini. Dia sedang malas latihan dan kapten membiarkannya. Dia diujung duduk santai sambil membuka majalah idolanya, Mai Horikita. Aku duduk disebelah pelatih memperhatikan perminan.

Tidak… kali ini aku tidak fokus dengan permainan. Aku fokus melihat pemain dengan skill _copying_ nya yang hebat. Pemain keajaiban berambut kuning. Aku tak melepaskan Ki-chan keluar dari bola mataku. Terus mengurungnya sambil puluhan pertanyaan yang tidak kutahu jawabanya terus bemunculan satu persatu dibenakku.

Permainan usai dimenangkan oleh Tim A. Para pemain yang baru usai bertanding itu mengambil handuk putih untuk mengelap keringatnya. Lalu mengambil botol air kemasan. Mereka duduk kelelahan.

"Daiki, kau lari mengitari bagian luar _gym_ ini 15 putaran" Perintah Akashi kepada Dai-chan yang dari tadi hanya duduk saja. Dai-chan agak menggerutu sebentar tapi kemudian dia lekas berdiri dan pergi melakukan perintah sang kapten.

Tak lama Dai-chan pergi, ada seorang perempuan yang datang. Perempuan itu tinggi, langsing, putih bersih,dan berambut coklat lurus sebahu. Postur tubuhnya itu bak seorang model.

 _Model? Eh…_

Aku memperhatikannya. Dia tampaknya sedang mencari seseorang.

"Ryota!" dia melambaikan tangannya. Yang merasa mempunyai nama itu pun menghampirinya. Aku melihat mereka saling menyapa. Lalu _…._ Rasanya jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ki-chan, agak menjinjit kemudian mencium bibir Ki-chan sebentar. Ki-chan hanya diam saja. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku dari dua orang itu. Sambil mengatur napasku yang sesak. Seperti ada yang menekannya. Sakit.

Pelatih kembali mengintruksikan untuk berlatih kepada pemain. Aku duduk dikursi mengecek data para pemain dan menuliskan laporan perkembangan mereka. KI-chan berlari menyusul dan meninggalkan perempuan itu dibelakangnya. Perempuan itu berjalan kearahku kemudian duduk disebelahku.

"Konnichiwa" Sapanya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk dan membalas senyumannya.

"Momoi Satsuki kan? Menejer basket Teiko?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk, "Iya.. kamu?"

"Aku Mizuki Ayano. Pacarnya Ryota"

Aku memandang kosong kearahnya. _Apa yang dia bilang barusan? Pacar?._ Aku memiringkan senyumanku kepadanya _,_ "Oh ya? Wah… Selamat!"

Dia tersenyum. Saat dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku, aku mengejeknya dengan ekspresi jelek. Ah tidak.. aku selalu cantik, maksudku aku menaikkan sedikit bibir atas bagian kiriku ntuk mengejeknya.

Latihan pun usai. Ki-chan menghampiri pacarnya yang duduk disebelahku. Dia duduk sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Ahhh, Ryota sini biar kubantu" kata gadis itu merebut handuk Ki-chan. Aku memalingkan wajahku dari mereka. Merasa jijik dan mual aku meninggalkan mereka berdua. Aku keluar dari ruang latihan pergi melihat Dai-chan yang sudah selesai berlari dan terlihat capek. Dia duduk bersandar kelelahan di ujung sudut bagunan _gym_. Aku duduk disebelahnya,memberikan handuk dan air yang kubawa dari dalam untuknya.

"Arigatou Satsuki"

"Ki-chan….. pacarnya datang…"

Dai-chan tampak terkejut, "Hah? Pacar? Siapa? Lalu….." dia berhenti melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Seorang model sepertinya.."

"Lalu… kau….. Satsuki…?"

"Aku? Kenapa? Aku bukan pacarnya" jawabku sambil menunduk agar Dai-chan tidak melihat ekspresiku.

Dai-chan diam. aku menatapnya, "Dia bilang dia menyukaiku… tapi kenapa dia berpacaran dengan gadis lain?" mataku mulai berkaca kaca.

"Apa semua kata kata sukanya itu hanya bualan semata?" aku mulai menangis.

"Apa aku hanya lelucon dimatanya,Dai-chan? Kenapa dia jahat sekali… hik..hik.. dia yang membuatku menyukainya lalu dia meninggalkanku..hik..hik… aku… aku tidak mengerti dirinya… aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana ucapannya yang serius atau mana yang bercanda.. hik.. baka… hik..hik.. Momoi-san baka…"

Dai-chan hanya diam. aku tahu kebanyakan laki laki tidak bisa apa apa saat melihat seorang perempuan menangis. Dai-chan tampakya tidak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa. Ahomine!.

 _Plukk,_ Dia melempar handuk keringatnya ke wajahku. "Baauuu!"  
Dia tertawa kemudian berkata,"Yah, aku tidak tahu mengapa Kise seperti itu. Tapi sudahlah jangan menangis. Kalau kau ingin tahu jawaban semua pertanyanmu….. pergilah Tanya pada si kuning itu, Satsuki"

Aku hanya diam dan menghapus air mataku dengan tanganku. Kemudian melemparkan handuk itu kembali padanya.

"Tapi Satsuki…." Dai-chan yang bersandar dari tadi akhirnya duduk tegak. Dia memeringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan dahinya seperti orang yang sedang berpikir.

"Mana yang lebih besar?... Dadamu….atau gadis itu?" dia bertanya dengan wajah innocent.

"Tentu saja aku!" Jawabku spontan sambil memanyunkan bibirku.

Dai-chan tertawa lebar,"Ahahahahaha, berarti kaulah pemenangnya Satsuki… tenang saja hahaha".  
aku yang mendengar itu memukul mukul pelan pundak Dai-chan. dia suka sekali mengejekku.

"Latihan sudah selesai ya?"Tanya Dai-chan yang melihat teman satu timnya sudah keluar dari _gym_. Aku mengangguk.

"Kau ingin mengambil tasmu kan Satsuki.. tolong sekalian ambilkan punyaku ya"

"Baiklaaaaaaah…." Aku berdiri dan kembali masuk ke ruangan latihan basket.

Saat sampai didepan pintu ruangan itu aku diam berdiri mematung. Mataku terbuka lebar, ada benda tajam seperti pisau yang menusuk kearah hatiku, tapi tidak membuatnya berdarah. Seperti ada palu besar yang menghantam dadaku, sehingga membuatnya sangat sesak. Jantungku menggebu, berdetak tak karuan. Ada rasa tidak enak ditenggorokkanku. Mataku memerah menahan paksaan air mata yang mendesak keluar. Aku meletakkan tanganku tapat didepan dadaku. Menahan sakitnya hati yang dikhianati. Walaupun bukan sekali ini kulihat hal ini.

Gadis yang bernama Ayano itu.. kembali menjinjitkan kakinya untuk menggapai sesuatu dari Ki-chan, kedua tangannya meraih wajah Ki-chan yang tampaknya saat itu sedikit marah, tapi kemudian berubah heran. Dia memejamkan matanya, tapi Ki-chan tidak. Dia terus mendekat dan…. Mencium mesra bibir KI-chan. seperti hanya dialah yang memiliki bibir itu. Setelah itu dia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang KI-chan, menyandarkan kepalanya didada Ki-chan. Mendekapya erat erat sepeti takut kehilangan. Ki-chan tidak membalas pelukan itu. Wajah Ki-chan hanya menampakkan ekspresi sedih serasa bersalah. Kemudian Ki-chan yang merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, melihat kearahku yang dari tadi berdiri diambang pintu.

"Eh.. eeto.. ma..maaf.. aku ingin mengambil tasku..ma..maaf menganggu" ucapku dengan sedikit terbata bata. Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Ki-chan. Aku tak mau melihat mereka lagi. Entah sepeti apa ekpresiku saat iu. Yang jelas aku berjalan sambil menunduk, mengambil tasku dan tas Dai-chan kemudian bergegas keluar.

Aku masih berlari kearah Dai-chan, melemparkan tas itu padanya. Dia berdiri, heran melihatku. Aku menutup wajahku dengan tasku.

"Kenapa Satsuki?" Tanya Dai-chan yang melepaskan tas yang menghadang wajahku itu. Aku terus menangis.

"Huk..hueee..hik…hik…hik…hueee"

Dai-chan mendekat, dia meletekakkan tangan besarnya diatas kepalaku.

"Sudahlah Satsuki. Aku tidak tau kau kenapa… tapi berhentilah menangis"

Dia membantuku menghapus air mataku.

"Baka! Ayo senyum… senyum!" Paksa Dai-chan sambil mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Aih.. itai…itai.."

Aku tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, dia pun begitu. Ah, Dai-chan memang teman yang bisa diandalkan. Aku beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertinya.

"Arigatou Dai-chan…" aku mengelap sisa sisa air mataku yang tersisa.

"Jaaa ne, ayo pulang"

* * *

-Di kelas 2B-

' _Ngantuk… ngantuk….'_ Momoi menempelkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Dia merasa matanya memikul beban 5 ton. Sangat berat. Sangat mengantuk. Momoi menempelkan kepalanya ke lengannya. Bersiap memejamkan mata. Tapi…

 _Tuk tuk tuk_

"Eum?" Momoi mengangkat kepalanya. Ternyata Kise yang memukul mukul pelan pena kekepala Momoi. Dia duduk didepan meja Momoi. Ekspresi Kise cemberut.

"Aku bosan" ucap Kise membenarkan duduknya ke posisi yang lebih nyaman.

Aomine terbangun kemudian melihat kearah Kise dan Momoi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Menganggu.. berisik" katanya kesal melempar Kise dengan tas yang dijadikan bantalnya tadi.

Momoi dan Kise diam saja memperhatikan Aomine yang baru terbangun. Aomine berdiri, menggeser kursinya kedekat Momoi, duduk tepat disebelahnya kemudian bersandar dipundak Momoi dengan maksud membuat Kise cemburu. Kise yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Ekspresinya agak marah. Menarik kerah kemeja Aomine dan membuatnya berdiri. Aomine hanya tertawa sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Kise dari kerahnya.

"Ahaha, aku bercanda Kise"

"Kalian ini ngapain sih?" Tanya Momoi yang sebenarnya tidak berminat untuk mengetahuinya.

"Satsuki, jangan mau sama orang yang cemburuan" Goda Aomine yang kembali duduk disebelah Momoi tapi kini sedikit berjarak.

Kise mengambil majalah yang lagi lagi terbuka diatas meja Aomine. Dia melihat lihat sebentar isi majalah itu. Aomine hanya memperhatikan Kise, membiarkannya mengecek isi majalah itu. Majalah Mai-chan nya Aomine.

 _Sraaak sraak sraak,_ Kise merobek 3 lembar bagian halamannya. Dimana idola lelaki berkulit _tan_ ini berpose sangat sexy di halaman itu. Ia meremukkannya menjadi bola kertas. Mata Aomine mendadak membuka lebar, dia berdiri dari temat duduknya hendak meraih kemeja Kise. Tapi sebelum itu, Kise sudah melemparkan bola kertas itu kearah Aomine dengan kencang. Kise langsung kabur.

"Mai-chan ku… KONOYAROO!, KISE!" Aomine mengejarnya dibelakang.

Momoi hanya diam saja melihatnya, "Kekanakan sekali mereka" katanya kemudian merebahkan kepalanya diatas lengannya dimeja.

Waktu terus bergulir, jarum jam terus berputar sampai akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan club basket. Momoi seperti biasa pulang bersama Aomine karena rumah mereka berdekatan. Saat berjalan menuju halte bus, Kise berteriak memanggil manggil nama mereka berdua. Aomine dan Momoi berhenti sejenak untuk menunggunya.

"Hah…ha…ha" Kise membungkuk kelelahan seraya mengatur napasnya, "Momoi-san…" kata Kise kemudian berdiri sambil merapihkan tatanan rambut kuningnya.

"Nande?"

"Kau pulang bersama Aominecchi terus" ucap Kise sambil melirik Aomine.

"Ya, tentu saja" Sahut Aomine kemudian merangkul pundak Momoi disampingnya.

"Yamete yoo Aominecchi" Rengek Kise kesal melihat teman satu timnya itu mengganggunya terus.

"Hahaha" Aomine tertawa kemudian merangkul Kise dan mengarahkan tinjunya kekepala Kise mengacak acak rambut kuningnya.

"Itai, itai..I..itai yoo!" Omel Kise yang berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Aomine.

Aomine melepaskan Kise. "Kau sudah menyiksaku tadi Aominecchi, seharusnya kau sudah puas" Kata Kise sambil merapihkan rambutnya lagi.

"Satsuki pulang bersamaku karena rumah kami dekat, baka. Rumahmu kan berbeda arah dengan kami"

"Aku tau.. Jaaa ne, ayo…" KIse berjalan didepan mereka.

"Ki-chan… mau kemana?'

Kise menengok kebelakang,"Ah, aku mau pemotretan di studio X, searah dengan rumah kalian kan?" Katanya.

"Ya, baiklah ayo.. ayo.."

Mereka berjalan bersama melewati halte bus yang awalnya menjadi tujuan. Mereka memutuskan berjalan saja. Karena jarang sekal bisa bercanda bersama dijalan seperti ini. Aomine dan Kise bercanda disepanjang jalan. Saling mengejek satu sama lain. Aomine sesekali menendang pantat Kise dari belakang saat dia sembarangan bicara. Kise hanya merintih sakit dan tidak membalasnya. Dia hanya tertawa gembira dan berisik seperti biasanya.

Mereka melewati sebuah mini market disebelah kanan mereka. Kise menghentikan langkahnya, Aomine dan Momoi otomatis ikut berhenti.

"Kita makan ice cream dulu bagaimana?' Tawar Kise.

"Tidak…" Aomine menolak.

"Ayolah Aominecchi… aku yang traktir"

Aomine langsung merangkul Kise, memabawanya masuk ke mini market itu, "Ayoooo!… ayo Satsuki" katanya dengan semangat.

"Dasar Dai-chan" Momoi tertawa kecil melihatnya.

* * *

Hari ini hari minggu. Sekolah libur dan tidak ada kegiatan basket. Dari pagi Momoi hanya dirumah saja. Melakukan kegiatan santai dan menonton dorama yang diputar diTV saat siang hari. Setelah dorama itu habis dia masuk kekamarnya. Menyalakan music kemudian tiduran dikasur empuk miliknya.

 _Drrrt,_ Hape Momoi bergetar disebelahnya. Ada satu pesan yang masuk.

' _Aitai naaa'_ bunyi pesan yang masuk ke hapenya itu. Momoi tertawa, dia berpikir padahal enam hari dia bertemu terus dengan orang yang menyatakan perasaan rindunya itu.

' _Aku tidak merindukanmu, Ki-chan. bukankah kita bertemu disekolah setiap hari?'_ balas Momoi yang langsung menekan tombol sent dihapenya.

Mereka saling membalas pesan.

' _Yah, begitulah. Tapi bayanganmu selalu muncul dibenakku Momoi-san. Jadi aku merindukanmu'_

' _Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Ki-chan?'_

' _Tentu saja kau harus keluar'_

' _Dari mana? Dari pikiranmu itu?'_

' _Bukan…dari kamarmu'_

Momoi yang membacanya heran. Dia masih malas untuk berpikir dan menebak nebak maksud Kise. Sampai akhirnya ada satu pesan lagi yang masuk.

' _Aku didepan rumahmu'_. Momoi beranjak dari kasurnya kemudian menguncir rambut pink yang sebelumnya dibiarkan tergerai. Dia keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu masuk didepan. Dia langsung membuka pintu. Didepan pagarnya sudah berdiri seseorang berambut kuning yang sangat dikenalnya. Orang itu menghadap kebelakang sampai Momoi membuka pintu pagar.

Kise menghadap kedepan, dia memandang mata Momoi lembut kemudian tersenyum. Tangannya berayun kedepan. Menggenggam sesuatu kemudian memberikannya kepada Momoi.

"Konnichiwa" Sapanya sambil memberikan buket bunga berwarna putih.

Momoi menerimanya, tapi masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Kise yang terkesan tiba tiba.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Momoi-san? Kau tidak suka bunganya?"

"Eh, aku suka.. arigatou Ki-chan. Tapi, ada apa Ki-chan kemari?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku merindukanmu"

"Ya?"

"Jadi kupikir, aku harus bertemu denganmu.. hei, aku lebih suka membuktikan kata kata rinduku dari pada hanya menyatakannya saja"

Momoi tersenyum, "Ki-chan ada ada saja"

"Lagi pula.. apa aku tidak boleh main kerumah mu?"

"Boleh kok. Masuklah"

Kise masuk kerumah Momoi, setelah menyapa ibu dan ayah Momoi dia duduk di sofa diruang tamu.

"Ki-chan mau minum apa?" Tanya Momoi sambil meletakkan bunganya diatas meja.

"A..air putih!" Jawab Kise dengan cepat.

Momoi pergi kedapur sebentar untuk mengambilkan minum kemudian meletakkannya dimeja dan duduk berseberangan dengan Kise. Tampak wajah lega Kise setelah melihat minuman didepannya. Untung saja benar benar air putih atau air mineral. Entah apa jadinya kalau dia meminta yang lain. Itu tidak terbayangkan oleh Kise.

"Kenapa Ki-chan tidak langsung masuk tadi?"

"Aku ingin Momoi-san yang menyambutku. Hehehehe"

"Ah! Aku ada gossip baru" Tambah Kise seraya menegakkan posisi duduknya karena begitu bersemangat.

"Apa itu, Ki-chan?"

"Kau tau..pfftt… Kagamicchi… dia putus dengan pacarnya..pfftt.. hahahaha" Kise tampak senang dengan gossip itu.

"Ki-chan jahat sekali.. kenapa tertawa.."

"Tidak.. tidak… maksudku yang lucu adalah kagamicchi yang tidak bisa move on hahaha, dia galau gak karuan."

"Ki-chan ini temannya lagi sedih malah tertawa"

"Ah, ya..menurutmu bagaimana cara move on yang cepat?"

Momoi mengangkat bahunya,"Entahlah, kurasa move on itu cukup susah"

"Aku biasanya melupakan orang yang aku benci, bukan yang aku sayangi. Jadi kurasa itu hal yang sulit" tambah Momoi.

"Benarkah? Baguslah… kalau begitu kau tidak akan melupakanku kan?"

"Kapan aku bilang aku menyayangimu sih?

"Waktu itu"

"Tidak juga…. Suka belum tentu sayang kan?"

"Benarkah?" Kise beranjak dari sofa, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Momoi. Dia menatap lekat lekat mata Momoi. Mengurungnya didalam bola mata coklat miliknya. Momoi menatap mata itu hingga semburat merah muncul dipipi Momoi, baru Kise kembali duduk.

"Hehehe, aku mendapatkan jawabanku sendiri. Sekarang hanya aku yang dihatimu ya Momoi-san?" Kata Kise puas dan sediit mengejek.

"So..sok tau!" Jawab Momoi yang mukanya semakin merah.

"Kau tau Momoi-san? mulut adalah bagaian tubuh yang paling mudah untuk berbohong. Tapi sorot mata akan sulit menyembunyikan kebohongan. Aaaaah, tapi… apa hobi setiap perempuan itu menyembunyikan perasaannya ya? Kalau suka katakan sajakan…" Kata Kise sambil menyender ke punggung sofa.

"A..aku kan sudah pernah mengatakannya" Ucap Momoi sedikit malu malu.

Kise memajukan duduknya, badannya yang tadi menyender kini tegak. Wajah sumringahnya sedikit kemerahan. Kemudian dia tertawa gembira, "Hahahaha, Momoi-san… aku akan sangat senang jika kau lebih jujur dengan pera….." Ucapannya berhenti karena getaran hape disaku celananya. Kise berdiri, "Sebentar ya" ucapnya meminta izin Momoi untuk pergi keluar dan mengangkat telepon.

Lima menit kemudian dia masuk,"Momoi-san.. Akashicchi dia memintaku datang kerumahnya.. katanya ada hal penting aku pergi dulu ya"

Momoi mengangguk, "Baiklah… sampai jumpa" Katanya sambil berdiri kemudian mengantar Kise sampai pagar.

Kise menelusuri komplek tempat tinggal Momoi, dia terus berjalan sampai stasiun kereta. Sesampainya disana dia membeli tiket kemudian menunggu kereta datang. Saat sedang menunggu kereta, hape Kise kembali telepon yang masuk. Ekspresi wajah Kise sontak berubah. Wajahnya murung melihat nama yang tertera dilayar hapenya itu. Dengan berat hati dia mengangkatnya.

"Moshi moshi"

"A.. Ryota-kun… bagaimana? Sudah punya keputusan finalnya?" Tanya sesorang dari telepon.

Kise diam. Kemudian suara dari balik telepon kembali bertanya hal yang sama,"Bagaimana Ryota-kun?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya lagi"

"Yah, baiklah… jangan terlalu lama. Sampai jumpa" Orang itu menutup teleponnya. Kise menarik napas panjang kemudian melepaskanya. Seperti ada beban pikiran yang dihadapinya kini.

Kereta pun tiba. Kise segera masuk dan duduk. Selama perjalanan dia termenung memandangi keluar kaca. Setelah 15 menit perjalanan, Kise sampai distasiun tujuan. Kemudian berjalan menuju rumah Akashi.

Kise memencet bel, pembantu berseragam dirumah Akashi membukakan intu. Dia mempersilahkan Kise masuk dan mengatakan kalau tuan muda maksudnya Akashi sudah menunggunya dikamarnya. Pembantu itu mengantarkan Kise sampai depan kamar Akashi. Kemudian Kise masuk kesana. Ternyata ada Midorima juga. Mereka sedang bermain shogi.

"Ah, kau datang" Sapa Akashi saat melihat Kise masuk.

"Yosh…Midorimacchi, Akashicchi" Kise menghampiri Midorima dan Akashi yang sedang duduk berhadapan itu. Midorima hanya diam sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Ryota….. kau ini, tidak menyayangi temanmu sendiri ya…." Kata Akashi sambil melirik Ke Kise begitupula Midorima.

"Ha?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

 **Chapter 3 soon yaaa..**

 **Semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan…**

 **Arigatou**


End file.
